The invention relates to an equipped hub of an exhaust casing comprising a hub, an upstream flange and a downstream flange arranged on either side of the hub, each flange being terminated by a rim, and a plurality of cuffs arranged on the hub and forming an angle between the tangent and the radial direction.
Aircraft jet engines comprise an exhaust casing situated downstream of the low-pressure turbine. This casing has the function of suspending the engine under the wing, of routing the service tubes and of absorbing the loads in the event of a blade loss.
The exhaust casing is frequently a mechanically welded part made up of a hub comprising substantially radially arranged cuffs and of arms welded to the cuffs. Parts are welded to the ends of the arms to form an outer shroud. Document US 2005/026847 describes an exhaust casing of this type.
However, the currently known casings have a limited life as a result of concentrations of stresses in the cuffs of the hub. These stresses reach 75 hbar such that the life of the exhaust casing is limited to 6000 to 10 000 cycles. To avoid having to change the casings on reaching these life cycles, an inspection plan is put into place. This measure is costly for air companies since it requires them to intervene beneath the wing of the aircraft and to immobilize this aircraft.